Rosalies Family Part 2: Stay At Home Mom
by LauraWrites
Summary: Part two of my story of How Rosalies Family is Complete please read first part to understand this second part.


I had people tell me that if I kept writing about Rosalie's family they would read it. I want to make it clear I have no real time for a full length chapter story, which is why my other stories are not being updated really. I can't promise I'll add more of these as I go. So here we go the second part of my new un-timed Series.

Btw I don't own Twilight I wish I did but I don't. So yup. Here we go.

Rosalie's Family Part 2: Stay At Home Mom

It had been six months since Lilybeth had entered our life's, she was the best gift I could have ever had asked for. She was a little spoiled but very considerate. She knew when to misbehave and when she had to behave. It was great having her unlike Renesmee she had a different gift her gift was the act of making people loose there train of thought. It was useful gift especially when she was in trouble and I was in the middle of scolding her.

Today was one of there rare days though were Emmett and I had decided to stay in bed. We never had as much time to ourselves know, because he was in the middle of receiving a history degree, he had really gotten into it during the search of a history for Renesmee, and he always had a project due and he was learning everything he could. Of course Lily kept us busy also. We had decided that I would be a stay at home mom and watched both girls with Esme since Bella was going to school to be become English major.

"MOMMY "yelled Lilybeth from her room I had a very strict stay in bed rule, simply because before the rule she would climb out of her crib and had found her daddy and I playing 'leapfrog' actually she had found everyone playing leapfrog at some point. she was really sneaky, and that had proven to either put locks on our doors or teach both girls the art of privacy and the art of being stuck in there bed.

"You better go mommy" teased Emmett as he lay in our bed and looked like a god, I couldn't help but stare his body was still amazing to me but I had other duties. Especially when Lilybeth yelled again "Mommy come quick I have to pee-pee" I put on my white pj's at vamp speed and ran to her room where she was sitting up on her crib avoiding another accident.

"Morning mommy" said Lilybeth with her cute little voice, as I took her out of her crib and walked her to the bathroom she shared with Nessie. It was all pink with yellow bumblebees the big tub was white and had bumblebees etched inside it. And a shower stood next to it, it was also all white and had more bumblebees. I put Lilybeth on the floor and she ran to her little yellow potty and she pulled down her princess pull-ups and did her business I grabbed a new pull up since she was new to the potty business and drew her bath. She had two a day, her and Renesmee, one in the morning to wake them up and one at night to wash off all the dirt. Renesmee and Bella walked in after the tub was full from Renesmee room that was on the other side.

"good morning" yawned Nessie as she went to the toilet which was closed off, Bella simply smiled at me as I put Lilybeth in the bathtub Renesmee who now looked like a small five year old came out and washed her hands before taking a shower and coming out. I took Lilybeth to her room after she had a clean pull up and brushed teeth and her medium length blond hair was put in a half ponytail and her curls hung delicately around her face and back. I dressed her in a white and pink tank top that had a pink bow sash with pink flowers embroidered on the shirt and I she put her in blue jeans Capri that had pink embroidery. It was a perfect outfit for a warm day in May, Alice had of course picked out her outfit for every day this week she even had an afternoon outfit since Alice had seen she would get paint on the shirt before the end of the day. Once she was dressed and had her white sandals that also had pink flowers on. I walked her to my and Emmett's room he quickly took her and played with Lilybeth whom he called Libby. I dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a white wrap top that showed my curves I put on white flip-flops and straightened my hair put on a white headband.

When we got downstairs Edward had just finished making blueberry waffles and bacon for the three eaters in our family each girl and Jacob had a cup of milk. After breakfast almost everyone left. Everyone but me and Alice had school or work or some other function.

I put the girls in front of Dora, and went and cleaned around the house when that was done Alice took Lilybeth to the bathroom, while I began Nessie's home schooling lesson she was on fifth grade work even though she could work faster and be at a college level Bella and I had decided that she needed to stay in a lower age level for now.

The day passed and soon Edward was back on his break from school and he made a lunch of macaroni and cheese with chicken fingers and broccoli. Edward and Esme had decided the girls needed human food, for when they went to school they would need to eat and they needed to be able to rely on more than hunting.

A few hours later Jacob came home from high school were he was trying to complete his last two years. He took the girls outside to play on the swing set. Emmett came home and played with them and went for a little bit and then came in and we painted with the girls inside and Alice was right both girls were covered in paint. While Jacob and Bella did homework and Esme and Carsile bathed the girls and had bible study, Carlisle wanted the girls to have good christen virtues, Emmett and I took Lilybeth to her room and sat on her fluffy pink and yellow striped couch and read her a story from a princess book.

We did one more blessing with her, and tucked her in each of us kissing her forehead everyone came in kissed her goodnight.

By now it was 8 a clock at night I was kind of tired, Bella and I cleaned up and hung out with our family. And soon we all went upstairs and had our time alone. I really did think I had my family.


End file.
